


circles

by merlivy26



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, basically trying to find a light in the darkness, first and second names switched to avoid the confusion, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug addiction, mentions of mental health issues, partially inspired by the song, they are not drag queens when they meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlivy26/pseuds/merlivy26
Summary: Michael Brian Firkus is a 21-year-old makeup artist and he doesn’t do one-night stands. Joseph Brian McCook is a 28-year-old professional hooker and «one-night stands» is a description of his job. Their meeting was just a coincidence or was it not?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. lose a bet

_«And if I told you how this story ends_  
 _Would you change a step you take?_  
 _And if I could relive all of my days,_  
 _I'd live them all the same.»_  
Circles - Eden

A young guy opened а dark-brown door with number 7 on it. It made a terrifying sound that sent shivers down his spine. The place was small, dirty and ugly. Though he couldn’t expect more from the cheapest room in one of the cheapest hotels in Boston. The guy sat down on a quite questionable armchair, but the only other option he had was the bed with a cracked back and a yellow from oldness mattress with a few visible cigarette-burns in it. «Good I’m not using it tonight», - he thought to himself in order calm his nerves. It was his first time sneaking into a hotel and hiring a prostitute, his first and definitely his last. Why had he agreed at the first place? He had cruel friends, he knew that for sure now.  
Michael Brian Firkus, being a 21 year-old gay guy from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, happed to still be a virgin. He never considered himself handsome, but was called "cute” quite often. With his brown hair and brown eyes he often reminded people of Bambi. All of it had nothing to do with his virginity. That might sound crazy for some these days, but he has been waiting for “the one”. Maybe not his only one true love and soulmate, Michael never believed in soulmates anyway, but just the one he would trust completely and be comfortable around. Obviously, losing his virginity to some random hooker had never been on the table, at least not for Michael. But since he was a man of his word and he did actually lose in a stupid bet to his friends, he was now obliged to "spend a whole night with a prostitute". He never promised to "fuck a prostitute" though, so, technically, he would keep his promise and also not have to pay for his first sexual-relations.  
Suddenly, a loud knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Michael felt a wave of heat going through his whole body. That was it, he just hoped he would get out alive and well out of this situation. One day he might even laugh at this, he thought. Michael finally found a strength to get up and open the door. No one was behind it, but he immediately heard someone screaming, possibly, from around the nearest corner,  
\- Fuck, shit, sorry! I lost my lighter on the way here! Wait-wait - Well, what a nice way to make things even more uncomfortable. It felt idiotic of him to stand there in the middle of poorly-illuminated hall and wait for a hooker that he had no intentions to fuck. Just a few seconds later Michael finally saw the guy: a few inches shorter, with blond-ish messy hair, regular features. Cheekbones made to cut glass and a pair of piercing-blue eyes with a little eyeliner stood out on his pale face. He looked older than Michael, but he was well-built, even athletic. The clothes seemed ridiculous though, the guy was wearing a tiny maroon crop-top with just one word on it, not in english, and skintight black shorts. He extended one hand towards Michael.  
\- Hi, hello, hi! Sorry for the delay. I’m Joseph and I’m here to make this night unforgettable for you. - He smiled widely, and Michael immediately thought he has never seen such perfect set of teeth before in his life. He hesitated for a second, but shook an older man’s hand back eventually.  
\- Hi, I’m Michael, lets get inside. - He led Joseph in and closed the door behind them. A million thoughts were rushing through Michael’s head and just one word in capital letters all over that mess «AWKWARD». He froze in the middle of the room as Joseph stared at him, probably waiting for further instructions.  
\- Um.., what does it say? - Michael pointed at another man’s crop-top, finally breaking the silence, that was slowly getting too uncomfortable for him to bear. Joseph smiled again with his unnaturally perfect teeth.  
\- It says “korolyeva” - that is "queen" in Russian. Do you like it? - It was supposed to come out seductively, but just sounded fake to Michael. He hated people being untrue, but what else he could expect from someone who basically faked liking people for a living. - Do you mind if I take a shower first? I kind of had to run here, so it would be helpful. - Joseph added.  
\- Yeah, sure... - the younger guy replied, still not being able to find the words and hesitating to tell him sex was off the table anyway. In only seven minutes, though it felt more like seven hours to Michael, Joseph was standing in a bathroom doorway wearing nothing but a white hotel towel around his torso.  
\- So, what is on your mind? - Joseph said, making a few seps towards Michael. - I’m good at everything concerning sex, just so you know. - Michael believed him instantly, no proof needed.  
\- Well, listen, I’ll have to take your word for it. There will be no sex tonight. - Joseph raised one eyebrow at those words, he looked a little taken aback but visibly interested in such turn of events. Provably, it sounded like a joke to him.  
\- Darling, you’re aware I’m a hooker, right? People hire me to fuck or be fucked by me, then they pay and I leave. - There was a smirk on his lips, Michael felt like he was a student, trying to grasp at new material, and the older man was there to help him figure it all out. It took him a few seconds to respond, Joseph sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. The towel was dangerously close to coming undone, but he didn’t seem to care.  
\- I’m aware, yeah. It’s just that I lost a bet and my friends made me come here and “spend a night with a prostitute”. They hired you, chose you, it wasn’t me. - Michael blurted out, realizing, it might have sounded rude, looking down at his feet and not seeing the grin growing bigger on Joseph’s face with his every word. - I mean, I’m not saying I wouldn’t choose you, personally, you are great. I just don’t do hook-ups, one-night stands and absolutely for sure don’t hire prostitutes. - At that point, he was totally rumbling and feeling extremely embarrassed and stupid. Suddenly, he was interrupted by loud noises, Joseph was laughing really hard with his mouth open, grasping for air and showing his perfect teeth again. It took him good twenty or even thirty seconds to stop, while Michael was patiently waiting for the older man to wipe away his laughter tears and soothe the cough. Michael heard that laugher turning into coughing so many times before, Joseph was, no doubts, a chainsmoker.  
\- I expected anything, truly, but not this. - Joseph said finally. - I like this though, it’s different. You are adorable. - He smiled again, but this time it seemed sincere.  
\- Umm, thanks..? Now, could you please put your clothes back on? This whole situation is uncomfortable enough. - Michael practically begged the older guy. Joseph smirked, but stood up and pulled a t-shirt out of the back-pack he brought with him. The t-shirt was red and had USSR in yellow huge letters on the front.  
\- Are you Russian or something? - Michael enquired, while watching him drop his towel on the floor. The shirt was just long enough to cover everything the younger guy didn’t need to see.  
\- No, I’m not. However, I want to believe I was a Russian soldier that died on the battlefield somewhere near Moscow in the past life. - Joseph said and smiled again, he was just used to it, not that he could control it actually. Michael didn’t mind, those teeth were a true masterpiece. He itched to ask him a whole bunch of questions, Joseph seemed mesmerizing for some reason. He was weird, wearing weird shit and saying weird stuff, but it was intriguing kind of weird, not repelling. - Do you ever wish to know who you were in past life? - He asked with a dead-serious face expression.  
\- I think I was a bird. I just love birds so much. Is it even possible? - Michael sat down on the bed next to him, completely forgetting how awfully disgusting it looked to him when he first entered the room.  
\- Everything is possible. - Joseph whispered and winked at the younger guy. Then they both went silent, each deep in his own thoughts. Michael was trying to figure out what to say next so vigorously, he bet there was smoke coming out of his years. Joseph’s face went from happy to completely blank in a matter of seconds. He looked and Michael with concern in his eyes and the guy beat him to the question.  
\- You’re probably wondering if I’m gonna pay you since we’re not gonna have sex. I absolutely will. But we should make it look like something really happened here, my friends are definitely standing behinds this very door right now, listening close. - He pointed towards the exit, and Joseph smiled again.  
\- What about we make loud sex noises right now? I told you I was good at literally everything concerning sex, this included. I’m a professional. - The last sentence came out proudly. He wasn’t joking about all this as Michael thought before.  
\- Okay, but you start! - Joseph didn’t need to be asked twice. He started moaning and hissing, quietly at first but slowly increasing both volume and speed. Michael’s jaw dropped to the floor: that man told zero lies when he said he was good at it. He glanced at Michael, inviting him to join. Could anything ever top the level of embarrassment the younger guy felt at that moment? Probably not. Could he back out and not do it? No way. So he started moaning, doing his best at imitating things he heard in tv-shows and x-rated videos. Michael just hoped their synchronized moaning seemed natural enough for his friends standing behind the door.  
\- I guess, that’s enough. - The younger guy gave up first. - Thank you for that. - Joseph stopped moaning and smirked at him.  
\- The pleasure is all mine. Though, I’m curious, why are you doing this? Why did you agree on such bet? - He scooted to the back of the bed and put his feet up under his so now that huge t-shirt was covering his whole body.  
\- Lets just say I’m too stubborn to admit I’m wrong sometimes and too proud to chicken out. You know, I’m a vibrant leo. - Michael felt comfortable saying that, kind of wishing it would be enough to see Joseph’s smile again.  
\- Nice to meet you, vibrant leo. I’m a sensible taurus that has no clue how the position of stars is supposed to affect my personality. - Michael chuckled at that and nodded.  
\- Me too! No idea! I just enjoy saying «vibrant leo» out loud. - The younger guy confessed. He might have not believed in astrology being the one to blame for personality issues, but he believed in vibes. And he liked the ones Joseph was giving him a lot.  
\- What do you do for a living? - The older guy seemed genuinely interested.  
\- I’m a makeup artist. I beat peoples faces for a living. - He said “beat” on purpose, he was curious to know whether Joseph was familiar with this expression or not.  
\- That’s fantastic! - Joseph’s face light up with excitement. - Would you please-please-please, do my makeup one day? - Michael didn’t expect such reaction, his surroundings usually had no interest in his job. - I tried to do it myself once or twice, but I looked like shit. This is the only thing I can do properly. - Joseph pointed at his lined eyes. - But I want the whole fantasy, you know. - He smiled again and the younger guy couldn’t help but smiled back.  
\- Sure, I’ll paint your face. Seems like red lipstick would look great on you. - Michael said, looking at Joseph’s lips for a little too long.  
\- Hope so! Red is my favorite color. - The older man tugged on his bright-red shirt.  
They talked a lot that night. About everything and about nothing at the same time. Michael learned that Joseph was originally from Boston and that he had a huge falling out with his parents almost 10 years ago because he chose to pursue a career of a prostitute. Joseph learned that the younger guy was from Wisconsin, have only been to Boston once before as a kid and moved there because his friend offered him a job. They laughed a lot, obviously, they happened to share a similar sense of humor. Michael, usually alert and a bit tensed around new people, felt weirdly comfortable around Joseph, it was like he knew him from somewhere he just couldn’t place it. Eventually, a few hours into the conversation, the older man was the first one to fall asleep. Michael was in the middle of the story about one of his regular makeup clients, but he didn’t really mind. Joseph, no doubt, had a demanding job and needed to rest. He picked up the cleanest-looking sheet and put it over the older man, left some money on the nightstand and took then good five minutes deciding whether it was appropriate to lay on the bed next to Joseph or maybe try to fall asleep on the armchair. Twenty minutes into trying to get comfortable enough on the chair he gave it up and carefully, doing his best not to wake the other man up, took place next to him on the bed. Michael looked at Joseph’s face and was surprised at how concerned he looked in his sleep: fair brows pushed together in a frown and lips moving silently. He must have been having a bad dream. And suddenly Michael felt his own heart ache for the older man, laying on a very questionable bed in a cheap, dirty hotel room next to a random guy he saw just a few hours ago for the first time in his life. This night Joseph had a conversation, yesterday it most probably was sex. It must have been lonely to share a body with anyone willing to pay, but never getting a chance to share his thoughts. Good thing he did get that chance with Michael at least. The younger guy knew it was all just his point of view, things seen from his personal perspective. But the wrinkle between Joseph’s brows implied there was some truth to his thoughts.  
Michael woke up alone next morning, grabbed his phone from the nightstand: 11 am. He slept in pretty late, fortunately, it was his day off. Joseph’s backpack was gone as well as Michael’s tiny hope that it’s owner was just in the bathroom and soon to be back. Surprisingly, he found money still on the nightstand: the older guy was probably in a rush to leave, why else would he forget to take it? Michael got up and moved to the bathroom, craving to wash his face. What he saw in there he couldn’t really explain: an ashtray filled with butts (there were like 15 or 20 of those), Joseph’s favorite (Michael could tell since the older man mentioned it like five times throughout their late-night conversation) red lighter and bight drops standing out on the white ceramic sink. Also red.


	2. (still don't) know your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only included religious motives in such way bc I know people ACTUALLY do that. And as my Joseph said, I'm not even sorry.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

_«I feel close._  
 _Well, maybe I'm not, heaven knows._  
 _It's a spotlight stuck on the ceiling._  
 _Why are these the things that I'm feeling?»_  
Can I call you tonight? - Dayglow

Michael spent the whole day trying to figure out whether he should find Joseph to give him his lighter back and also the forgotten payment for the night. On the one hand, the only way to find a guy was to come to ask his friends for contacts of the company that the older man worked for, which meant suffering through all kinds of jokes and mockery he knew for sure they would come up with. He also knew he couldn’t stop thinking about those drops of blood he found in the sink, couldn’t stop worrying about Joseph.  
\- Earth to Michael, Earth to Michael! - He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud voice. Right, he was not alone, they were in a cafe and his friend Chris was sitting next to him, waving his hand in front of Michael’s face intensively. - You look distracted today, darling. Can I assume it is because you had a busy night yesterday and didn’t get much sleep? - Chris winked at him. Michael just shook his head: the two of them were really close friends, both from Wisconsin, they have known each other since Michael was ten and Chris was thirteen. Actually, Chris was the one who invited Michael to Boston. He had already been working in makeup industry for a couple of years and had connections, so he found a job offer for Michael. Chris was a great friend, to be honest, extremely supportive and kind-hearted. But he also loved to joke around and make sarcastic comments on every single thing. Most of the times, Michael couldn’t care less, being used to the way Chris handled things with his mouth never closed. However, something about this particular situation seemed wrong to be laughed at. Finally, Michael made up his mind and decided to just power through.  
\- I need contacts of the company that provided that man I spent a night with. - The younger guy blurted out. He could see Chrises brows rising up and his lips curving into a grin.  
\- Well, Kim and I could tell you enjoyed the company, based on the sounds you two were making, - Michael rolled his eyes, apparently, he was right when he implied that his friends might have been listening from behind the door, - though we had no idea you enjoyed it so much you would want to see him again.  
\- He left this behind. - Michael pulled the red lighter out of his pocket and lit it for Chris to see. - And he seemed to be very attached to it. I just want to give it back.  
\- Okay, sure thing, sunshine. - The older guy smirked, not even trying to pretend he believed in whatever Michael just said. - I’ll send you a text with the address.  
Next evening Michael found himself standing in the middle of the narrow side-street, trying to figure out which way was the right house. He was embarrassingly bad at remembering places and routes, let alone following new routes and searching for places he had never been to before. After about twenty minutes of aimlessly wandering around Michael got close to giving up, then he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder.  
\- Looking for something, dear? - He turned around quickly, a tall woman in a long-sleeved dress with mad flower print all over it, wearing huge sunglasses that covered half of her face was standing there. Her hair put up in a fancy hairstyle and her plum lips pained dark-red, she looked like a CEO of circus.  
\- Yeah, actually, I am... - Michael hesitated a little under her gaze. Somehow he could almost physically feel her staring from behind those round black lenses. - Do you know where I can find «Adam’s apples»? - She grinned, her teeth perfectly straight and white. It reminded him of Joseph’s smile.  
\- A client, I see! I knew I could help you the second I spotted you here. Actually, I own that place. - She held out her hand. - My name is Bianca. - Michael shook it slightly.  
\- I’m Michael. Nice to meet you, I guess. - She raised one eyebrow at the last word.  
\- Don’t you ever guess, dear, be sure! Lets roll! - Suddenly, she grabbed Michael’s forearm and strode down the street, dragging him with her.  
Soon enough they entered a dark hall with a couple of armchairs, a counter and а vintage staircase. When the door closed behind the two of them, Michael could barely see anything. The only thing litting up the place was a yellow neon sign that read «Adam’s Apples».  
\- You wait here, I will ask my boys to come down for you to choose. - She pointed at one of the chairs.  
\- Actually, there’s no need for that, thank you. - Michael was getting used to feeling awkward in the past couple of days, but this felt like a new level of inner discomfort he had no idea he could reach. - I’m here to see Joseph. - Bianca took off her sunglasses, revealing heavy eye-makeup and huge fake lushes underneath. She looked at him in confusion.  
\- Dear, I don’t think I can help you with that. I know no Joseph! But I can give you a book with all the names and pictures of my boys, you tell me if you recognize someone. - At those words she pulled out impressivly large notebook that looked more like а menu from a fancy restaurant from behind the counter and handed it to Michael. He went through a lot of pages, a lot of men: all sizes, shapes, complexions and looks. The age gap between the youngest being twenty-one and the oldest being fifty-five was that impressed him the most. Every page had pictures of a guy, his name, age and a quote. Finally, Michael noticed a common face. Though while it was definitely Joseph on the pictures, the inscription said «Brian, 28 y.o.». His quote was «You don’t like me? I don’t either!» and it made Michael chuckle. He looked up from the book as he heard steps on the stair: three guys were descended slowly, chattering excitedly, their faces covered in the shadows of the hall. Michael recognized his wheezing laughter first and then saw the man. Joseph (or Brian, is it really?) looked at him with absent eyes and it took him a few seconds to recognize the younger guy.  
\- Oh, it’s you! Hi, hello, hi! - He moved closer and smiled with those perfect teeth of his. - Didn’t expect to see you here today, not complaining though.  
\- Do you have a minute? - Michael nodded in direction of the exit, he could see the other two guys whispering behind the older man and for some reason he wanted privacy. He saw Bianca approaching them and was about to grab older guy’s hand and pull him outside, but he tarried and missed the opportunity.  
\- I see you gave up on that Joseph-guy and picked out a real nice one. - She put her hand on his back as she spoke. - Brian has always had the greatest feedback from our clients.  
\- No, actually, this is Joseph, the one I was looking for. - Michaels ensured as Bianca looked at the both of them in confusion.  
\- This is how he called me last night - Joseph. - The older man weight in quickly. - As in Saint Joseph, the husband of Mary and the foster father of Jesus. - Michael's eyes went wide at those words. - This guy, - he squeezed Michael’s shoulder, - is really into weird role-playing. And you know me: if anything is ever weird, I’m totally in!  
\- Oh, so you just came back for more, I see. - The woman smirked and winked at the younger guy. - Have a good night, you two, and don’t forget to use protection! - She added and walked away. The second Bianca was gone, Michael was basically dragged out on the street by the older man.  
\- What the hell was that? Joseph as in Saint Joseph? I’m into weird role-playing? - At that point, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.  
\- Listen, I’m not even sorry! - The older man exclaimed, joining the laughter and grabbing Michael’s hand. Pretty soon they calmed down, still wiping happy-tears away from their faces.  
\- So, how do I call you now? Brian? - Michael asked, watching the hooker’s lips curve in a smile at the question.  
\- Brian is actually my second name, it’s for work. Joseph is my first one, for my friends only. - Michael raised his brows.  
\- But I was a client that night, wasn’t I? Why did you tell me your first name right away? Why hsven't you taken the money?  
\- I guess I just knew we would hit it off. And about the money, talking is not what I get paid for. - Joseph stated simply as he pulled out a cigarette. - You want one? - He asked. Michael shook his head “no” as he light up the well-known red lighter and offered it to the man.  
\- You’ve got my lighter! - Joseph looked like he saw something precious to his heart again after a long separation.  
\- That’s way I came here to find you, actually. I thought you would want it back. - Joseph smiled again. - You owe me! Do you know how humiliating it was to come to my friends and ask for the address of this place? They think I enjoyed the night and wanted more..., - Michael saw the smile fading from the older guy’s face and added quickly, - which I actually did enjoy. I just don’t think they would believe I loved it because I got to know you and not because I had sex. - A few minutes passed in a total silence: Joseph was smoking, Michael was nervously trying to come up with something to say next. For some reason, he didn’t want to leave, not yet. Finally, Joseph tossed the butt in the trash and the younger guy found a strength to speak up as he was afraid the man was going to walk away.  
\- My second name is also Brian, by the way.  
\- Can you say this, - Joseph pointed at himself first and then at Michael, - was not meant to be now? Would you like to accompany me to the nearest cafe, Michael Brian? My next client only in two hours and I don’t think I have ever felt this hungry before! - He rubbed his stomach playfully with a pleading expression on his face. Michael nodded immediately, trying to keep it cool as he felt his own stomach shinking, though he knew, in his case, it had nothing to do with being hungry.  
Soon enough they entered a pretty small room that Joseph claimed to be his favorite place. A tall blond girl in blue-ish green apron was standing behind the counter. Her make-up was on point, as Michael immediately noted to himself.  
\- Hi, baby-girl! How are you? - Joseph approached the counter, leaning over it and kissing her on both cheeks. Apparently, the two of them were close.  
\- I’m fabulous, as usual! - The girl kissed him back. - Are you okay? How are you holding up? - She asked quietly, but Michael was close enough to hear it. The older man just shook his head and changed the topic quickly, it seemed like for some reason he was uncomfortable to answer those questions around Michael.  
\- So, this is Amy, she’s my “old but gold” friend, and this is Michael - not so old, but also a friend! - The younger guy reacher his arm for a handshake, but Amy gave him an “are you for real?” look and pulled him into the hug instead. Even though he wasn’t much of a hugger, this time he didn’t mind, the girl seemed so friendly and she smelled good: like lavender and also something sweet, something that reminded Michael of home.  
\- Your favorite table is free, J! - She said as she pointed at the table next to the window: it had two chairs on one side and other two places were on the windowsill.  
\- Do all the people in your life call you differently? I mean, J? Really? I’m not trying to be rude here, but it sounds too straight for you. - Michael said as they both approached windowsill.  
\- Who died and made you a gayness judge though? - Joseph replied, plopping down on the pillows and leaning against the window, arching his back. Michael tarried just for a second, thinking about going for a chair instead, but it was enough time for the older man to notice. - You can seat next to me, there’s plenty of space! - He scooted over a little, making more room the the younger guy. - Also, I may not look like it, but I promise, I don’t bite.  
\- What are you eating? - Michael asked as he sat next to him, trying his best not to graze Joseph’s hip with his own.  
\- Ass mostly, you? - The older man laughed loudly as he turned to face Michael’s shocked expression. - Okay-okay, I’m going to order pizza.  
\- Maybe we could share? It seems pretty big... Don’t you fucking dare say anything sex-related! - It worked and Joseph, who was about to make a remark, just smiled and squeezed Michael’s knee.  
\- You know me so well already! - The younger guy’s eyes were fixated on his arm. He was wearing a t-shirt and the area below his elbow joint seemed to be of different color from the rest of the skin, it looked darker. It took Michael barely a few seconds to realize it was foundation, he happened to be a makeup-artist after all. He could have asked the man right away, could have confronted him immediately, but at that moment, he didn’t dare.  
After sharing a large pepperoni pizza, drinking a teapot of green tea and a pleasant conversation that involved a lot of laughing and touching (mostly, from Joseph’s part), the older man glanced at the little black watch on his wrist, his face went blank for a mere second and then concerned.  
\- I’m so sorry, but I have to go now if I don’t want to be late. And I’m literally not allowed to be late. - He said, looking sincerely upset about it.  
\- I can walk you back if you want. - Michael offered, hoping the man would let him so desperately. He felt so comfortable around Joseph, he didn’t want this dinner to end. So when the man nodded in reply, Michael felt relieved.  
They walked back in total silence, just their hands brushing against each other from time to time, neither of them knowing whether those little touches were accidental or not. Right before the turn to the street where «Adam’s apples» was located, Joseph stopped.  
\- I have to go alone from here. Clients are usually not found of us walking around with other handsome guys, you know. - He smirked at the younger guy and Michael’s heart started pounding in his chest so loudly he could swear everyone within a three-meter radius could hear it.  
\- Sure, I get it. - Michael agreed as he pulled out the red lighter and handed it to the man. - This belongs to you. I came to give it back, remember?  
\- Right, that’s why you came, to give it back... - Joseph repeated and smiled in a way that made Michael feel like if he dropped dead right there and right then, he would have died a happy man. - Bye, Michael Brian. - He added before turning around and walking away.  
\- Wait! - Michael shouted as soon as he found his voice again. Joseph stopped and turned to face him, the silent question in his eyes. Michael made a few steps forward to overtake the older man. - Can I call you sometime? Maybe tomorrow, if you’re not too busy. Sorry, I know you’re working, but I just thought... - Now as he started mumbling, it was hard for him to stop. Soon enough he was interrupted by the older man.  
\- Give me your phone. - He said simply.  
Later that night Michael was laying in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He took his phone from the nightstand just to look at the newest number added to his contacts, probably for the tenth time already.  
Name: (not so saint) Joseph. Note: pozvoni, kogda soskuchishsya.*

*rus: _call me when you miss me_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your feedback!


End file.
